Poison
by ShaydesofDarkness
Summary: Even though Mic is the traitor, Aizawa can't help but still love him.


**Ohhh boy, yeah. Finally gave into peer pressure and wrote my own Traitor!Mic fic. But I've seen a lot of Traitor!Mic with Aizawa going after him and seeing that Hizashi never loved him and that stuff. But what if…Aizawa still loved him, and Mic did as well? Yep that's this fic.**

 **Sorry if it seems ooc or rushed.**

 _"You're wrong, that can't be."_

 _"I'm sorry Aizawa, but after a thorough investigation, that's the conclusion we reached. I'm sorry, but Mic is suspected of treason against U.A."_

The words played over and over again in his head, his heart still beating in frantic pulses. There was just no way that could be true, he's know Hizashi for fifteen years, and knows him better than anyone else. And if there was one thing he knew, he knew that Hizashi had no villainous intent.

Or that was what he thought.

However when he got back to their apartment that night, he walked into a quiet void. Hizashi always got back to apartment before Aizawa, and he would always have music playing. Not this time. The only sounds that Aizawa heard were the sound of the cars and people talking from the street outside. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

Aizawa mentally prayed to himself that this was one of the rare times that he got back to the apartment before Hizashi. He went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. Aizawa wasn't a drinker by any means, but when he felt the emotions getting to him, which was rare, he couldn't help but drink. The only time he ever drank was when Hizashi would drag him out to local bars.

Just the thought of Hizashi was enough to bring the bottle to his lips. His thoughts were still all over the place from earlier, but he tried to keep a sound mind. It just couldn't add up. Hizashi has always been one to care immensely, of his students and his friends, why would he send villains against them?

Even though Aizawa was trying to think logically about this, he still couldn't shake the feeling that Hizashi could have been lying through his teeth the entire time. After all, after fifteen years of mutual trust and love, Hizashi could've used that to his advantage to keep Aizawa none the wiser.

Again, Aizawa took another drink. Why? Why would Hizashi lie to him? Was everything a lie? The years they spent together, the nights they slept by each other's side, the words they exchanged on their day? Was all of that fake?

Aizawa head his head in his hand, he hoped that the alcohol would let him forget these things, but instead, it was just making it worse for him.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. He held his breath for a moment, unsure of what to do, how he should react, what he should say. But he knew one thing for sure, whenever Hizashi came through that door, both of their lives would never be the same.

Hizashi came through the door, still wearing his normal clothing, his hair still up in that wild hairstyle that Aizawa still to this day never knew why he kept that hairstyle. Only things that were different were that Hizashi had his sunglasses off, and his headphones were hanging around his neck, and his speaker system was casually being held in his left arm.

Aizawa could pratcially feel his heart beating out of his chest. Hizashi didn't seem to relize that Aizawa was there with him until he turned the lights on.

"Shōta!" Hizashi didn't try to mask the surprise in his voice, "You're back early. Usually you tend to stay at the school longer than me."

Hizashi hung his jacket up on the coat rack. Did he think that Aizawa didn't know? Or was he just trying to delay the inevitable. Either way, Aizawa just responded with a shrug. Hizashi went into the bathroom without saying another word. Aizawa could tell that he knew, and he figured that Hizashi knew the same.

Before Hizashi came out of the bathroom, Aizawa took another sip of his drink. This was going to be a rough night.

Hizashi cam out of the bathroom with his hair down and in a small bun. It was his casual look for when he was off duty. Aizawa secretly wished that he had his hair like that all the time.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight? I think I have enough money for the both of us to go out to eat." Hizashi took out his wallet to count the amount he had, just to make sure he had enough.

Aizawa said nothing. He stared at Hizashi's face to find any trace of something off. He found himself wandering back to Hizashi's eyes. Those shining emerald eyes. The part of Hizashi that Aizawa loved the most, as well as every other part of him. Aizawa bit his lip as he looked away. He didn't want to say anything. He just wanted to let this go, and just let things carry on as they always have. Just the two of them, together with happiness.

But Aizawa knew that that could never be again.

Aizawa reached out and grabbed Hizashi's hand. Hizashi looked over with surprise, "Shōta? What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern.

Aizawa kept his head down, slowly fighting back the burning sensation of tears that he could tell were forming, "Is it true?"

"Huh? What's true?"

"You know what I mean!" Aizawa raised his voice, but still kept his head down, "Just tell me, is it true?"

Hizashi was silent for a moment, which only made things worse on Aizawa. Aizawa was never one to let his emotions show too much, so he could understand if this took Hizashi aback, but still it was the silence that only made Aizawa even more scared.

"Shōta listen…" Hizashi began; his voice had the tint of someone who felt like they've just been caught.

"So it is true isn't it?" Aizawa let go of Hizashi's hand, which was now shaking slightly.

"Shōta, please just listen," Hizashi said franticly. He sounded just as scared as Aizawa felt.

"How long?" Aizawa interrupted, "How long have you been lying to me?"

"I have never lied to you!"

"YOU KNOW IT!" Aizawa yelled out finally looking up to Hizashi again, reveling his now wet tear-covered eyes, "Just tell me, was everything a lie, do you even care at all?"

Aizawa locked his eyes with Hizashi, carefully making sure that he wouldn't miss a detail. He was surprised to see Hizashi's own eyes also starting to water.

Hizashi was silent for bit before finally speaking out, "No."

Aizawa felt his heart stop, looking at Hizashi in shock. All it took was one word to have Aizawa's world come crashing down. He tried to speak out, to plead that the one word was also a lie. He tried to speak, but he only continued to stare at Hizashi's eyes. What surprised Aizawa were the tears that came out of Hizashi when he said that.

"So that's it then?" Aizawa finally managed to say, looking back down away from Hizashi's eyes.

Hizashi was still silent. Why did he have to be silent? Why of all times did Hizashi choose this time to be quiet?

"I did it for you."

Aizawa couldn't have been more fast to bring his head back up to face Hizashi, who was now the one looking away from Aizawa.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa spoke out softly.

Hizashi said nothing again, but brought his eyes back to Aizawa. Aizawa could see the tear streaks that Hizashi didn't bother to wipe away. "Do you love me?" Hizashi asked.

It wasn't even a question that needed answering to Aizawa. They both knew the answer already, but he could tell that wasn't what Hizashi meant. He meant, _'Will you still love me even after knowing about what I've done?'_

Aizawa always kept a rational head, and always thought things through logically. In all sense, he knows how he should feel. He should feel angry with Hizashi, he should be furious that he put the students in danger, and he should be livid that Hizashi had lied about this the whole time to him. Those were the things that he should have been feeling, but they weren't. What he was currently feeling was the just the intense sadness. Even after all of this, after the words that were just spoken, he couldn't find it in him. He couldn't let fifteen years go just like that. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't, and he hated himself for that.

"Yes." Were the only words Aizawa let out.

Hizashi let a small smile form on his face, "Then there's your answer."


End file.
